culturefandomcom-20200222-history
May 22
May 22 is the 142nd day of the year (143rd in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 223 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Wednesday or Thursday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Monday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 334 BC – The Macedonian army of Alexander the Great defeats Darius III of Persia in the Battle of the Granicus. 192 – Dong Zhuo is assassinated by his adopted son Lü Bu. 853 – A Byzantine fleet sacks and destroys the undefended Damietta in Egypt. 1176 – The Hashshashin (Assassins) attempt to murder Saladin near Aleppo. 1200 – King John of England and King Philip II of France sign the Treaty of Le Goulet. 1246 – Henry Raspe is elected anti-king of the Kingdom of Germany, in opposition to Conrad IV. 1254 – Serbian King Stefan Uroš I and the Republic of Venice sign a peace treaty. 1370 – The Brussels massacre: Several Jews are executed or killed and the rest of the Jewish community is banished from Brussels. 1377 – Pope Gregory XI issues five papal bulls to denounce the doctrines of English theologian John Wycliffe. 1455 – Start of the Wars of the Roses: At the First Battle of St Albans, Richard, Duke of York, defeats and captures King Henry VI of England. 1629 – Holy Roman Emperor Ferdinand II and Danish King Christian IV sign the Treaty of Lübeck to end the Danish intervention in the Thirty Years' War. 1762 – Sweden and Prussia sign the Treaty of Hamburg. 1762 – Trevi Fountain in Rome is officially completed and inaugurated by Pope Clemens XIII. 1799 – Napoleon makes a statement in support of re-establishing Jerusalem for the Jews. 1804 – The Lewis and Clark Expedition officially began as the Corps of Discovery departed from St. Charles, Missouri. 1807 – A grand jury indicts former Vice President of the United States Aaron Burr on a charge of treason. 1809 – On the second and last day of the Battle of Aspern-Essling (near Vienna, Austria), Napoleon I is repelled by an enemy army for the first time. 1812 – Action of 22 May 1812: A small French two-frigate squadron comprising Ariane and Andromaque, returning from a commerce raiding campaign in the Atlantic, meets the 74-gun HMS Northumberland while trying the slip to Lorient through the British blockade. 1816 – A mob in Littleport, Cambridgeshire, England, riots over high unemployment and rising grain costs; the rioting spreads to Ely the next day. 1819 – The SS Savannah leaves port at Savannah, Georgia, United States, on a voyage to become the first steamship to cross the Atlantic Ocean. The ship arrived at Liverpool, England, on June 20. 1826 – HMS Beagle departs on its first voyage. 1840 – The transportation of British convicts to the New South Wales colony is abolished. 1848 – Slavery is abolished in Martinique. 1849 – Future U.S. President Abraham Lincoln is issued a patent for an invention to lift boats over obstacles in a river, making him the only U.S. President to ever hold a patent. 1856 – Congressman Preston Brooks of South Carolina severely beats Senator Charles Sumner with a cane in the hall of the United States Senate for a speech Sumner had made regarding Southerners and slavery. 1858 – The Granadine Confederation (now Colombia and Panama) replaces the Republic of New Granada. 1863 – American Civil War: Union forces begin the Siege of Port Hudson. 1864 – American Civil War: After ten weeks, the Union Army's Red River Campaign ends in failure. 1871 – The United States Army closes Fort Kearny soon after the First Transcontinental Railroad is completed. 1872 – Reconstruction Era: President Ulysses S. Grant signs the Amnesty Act into law, restoring full civil and political rights to all but about 500 Confederate sympathizers. 1885 – Prior to burial in the Panthéon, the body of Victor Hugo was exposed under the Arc de Triomphe during the night. 1897 – The Blackwall Tunnel under the River Thames is officially opened 1903 – Launch of the White Star Liner, SS Ionic. 1906 – The Wright brothers are granted U.S. patent number 821,393 for their "Flying-Machine". 1915 – Lassen Peak erupts with a powerful force, and is the only mountain other than Mount St. Helens to erupt in the contiguous US during the 20th century. 1915 – Three trains collide in the Quintinshill rail disaster near Gretna Green, Scotland, killing 227 people and injuring 246; the accident is found to be the result of non-standard operating practices during a shift change at a busy junction. 1926 – Chiang Kai-shek replaces communists in Kuomintang, China. 1927 – Near Xining, China a 8.3 quake caused 200,000 deaths in one of the world's most destructive earthquakes. 1939 – World War II: Germany and Italy sign the Pact of Steel. 1941 – During the Anglo-Iraqi War, British troops take Fallujah. 1942 – Mexico enters World War II on the side of the Allies. 1942 – The Steel Workers Organizing Committee disbands, and a new trade union, the United Steelworkers, is formed. 1943 – Joseph Stalin disbands the Comintern. 1945 – United States Army Major Robert B. Staver recommends that the U.S. evacuate German scientists and engineers, including those who could be considered war criminals, to help develop rocket technology. 1947 – Cold War: In an effort to fight the spread of Communism, the U.S. President Harry S. Truman signs an act into law that will later be called the Truman Doctrine. The act grants $400 million in military and economic aid to Turkey and Greece, each battling an internal Communist movement. 1948 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 49 is adopted. 1958 – 1958 riots in Ceylon: This riot is a watershed event in the race relationship of the various ethnic communities of Sri Lanka. The total number of deaths is estimated to be 300, mostly Tamils. 1960 – An earthquake measuring 9.5 on the moment magnitude scale, now known as the Great Chilean earthquake, hits southern Chile. It is the most powerful earthquake ever recorded. 1963 – Greek left-wing politician Grigoris Lambrakis is shot and dies five days later. 1964 – Lyndon B. Johnson launches the Great Society. 1967 – Egypt closes the Straits of Tiran to Israeli shipping. 1967 – The L'Innovation department store in the center of Brussels, Belgium, burns down. It is the most devastating fire in Belgian history, resulting in 323 dead and missing and 150 injured. 1968 – The nuclear-powered submarine the USS Scorpion sinks with 99 men aboard 400 miles southwest of the Azores. 1969 – Apollo 10's lunar module flies within 8.4 nautical miles (16 km) of the moon's surface. 1972 – Ceylon adopts a new constitution, thus becoming a Republic, changes its name to Sri Lanka, and joins the Commonwealth of Nations. 1972 – Over 400 women in Derry attack the offices of Official Sinn Féin in Derry, North Ireland, following the shooting by the Official Irish Republican Army of a young British soldier on leave who happened to be a local Catholic, William Best. 1987 – Hashimpura massacre in Meerut, India. 1987 – First ever Rugby World Cup kicks off with New Zealand playing Italy at Eden Park in Auckland, New Zealand. 1990 – North and South Yemen are unified to create the Republic of Yemen. 1990 – Microsoft releases the Windows 3.0 operating system. 1992 – Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia and Slovenia join the United Nations. 1997 – In Italy the Grand Princess was launched at the Fincantieri Monfalcone shipyard. It was the world’s largest passenger cruise ship at 109,000 gross tons and was scheduled for interior completion in the spring of 1998. 1998 – Lewinsky scandal: A federal judge rules that United States Secret Service agents can be compelled to testify before a grand jury concerning the scandal, involving President Bill Clinton. 2002 – African-American Civil Rights Movement: A jury in Birmingham, Alabama, convicts former Ku Klux Klan member Bobby Frank Cherry of the 1963 murders of four girls in the bombing of the 16th Street Baptist Church. 2003 – In Fort Worth, Texas, Annika Sörenstam becomes the first woman to play the PGA Tour in 58 years. 2004 – The U.S. town of Hallam, Nebraska is wiped out by a powerful F4 tornado (part of the May 2004 tornado outbreak sequence) which kills one resident, and becomes the widest tornado on record at 2.5 miles (4.0 km) wide; a record that wouldn't be broken until the El Reno tornado on May 31, 2013. 2005 – A Presidential election is held in Mongolia; the result is a victory for Nambaryn Enkhbayar of the Mongolian People's Revolutionary Party (MPRP). 2009 – The Credit CARD Act of 2009 was signed into law by President Barack Obama. 2010 – An Air India Express Boeing 737 goes over a cliff and crashes upon landing at Mangalore, India, killing 158 of the 166 people on board. It is the worst crash involving a Boeing 737. 2011 – An EF5 tornado strikes Joplin, Missouri, killing 162 people and wreaking $2.8 billion worth in damage—the costliest and seventh-deadliest single tornado in U.S. history. 2012 – Tokyo Skytree is opened to public. It is the tallest tower in the world (634 m), and the second tallest man-made structure on Earth, after Burj Khalifa (829.8 m). 2014 – General Prayut Chan-o-cha of the Royal Thai Armed Forces announces a military coup d'état, following six months of political turmoil. 2014 – An explosion occurs in the city of Ürümqi, the capital of China's far-western Xinjiang Uyghur Autonomous Region, resulting in at least 43 deaths and 91 injuries. 2015 – The Republic of Ireland becomes the first nation in the world to legalize gay marriage in a public referendum. Births 1408 – Annamacharya, Hindu saint (d. 1503) 1539 – Edward Seymour, 1st Earl of Hertford, English earl, politician and diplomat (d. 1621) 1558 – Françoise de Cezelli, French soldier (d. 1615) 1581 – Archduchess Gregoria Maximiliana of Austria, Austrian noble from House of Hapsburgs (d. 1597) 1622 – Louis de Buade de Frontenac, French soldier and governor (d. 1698) 1650 – Richard Brakenburgh, Dutch Golden Age painter (d. 1702) 1665 – Magnus Stenbock, Swedish military officer (d. 1717) 1694 – Daniel Gran, Austrian painter (d. 1757) 1700 – Michel-François Dandré-Bardon, French painter and illustrator (d. 1785) 1711 – Guillaume du Tillot, French politician (d. 1774) 1715 – François-Joachim de Pierre de Bernis, French cardinal and diplomat (d. 1794) 1733 – Hubert Robert, French painter and educator (d. 1808) 1733 – Alexander Monro, Scottish anatomist, physician, and academic (d. 1817) 1737 – Tethart Philipp Christian Haag, German-Dutch painter (d. 1812) 1748 – Thomas Roberts, Irish painter (d. 1778) 1752 – Louis Legendre, French butcher and politician (d. 1797) 1762 – Henry Bathurst, 3rd Earl Bathurst, English politician (d. 1834) 1770 – Princess Elizabeth of the United Kingdom (d. 1840) 1777 – Luis María de Borbón y Vallabriga, Grandee of Spain (d. 1823) 1772 – Ram Mohan Roy, Indian philosopher and reformer (d. 1833) 1783 – William Sturgeon, English physicist and inventor, invented the electromagnet and electric motor (d. 1850) 1808 – Gérard de Nerval, French poet and translator (d. 1855) 1811 – Giulia Grisi, Italian soprano (d. 1869) 1811 – Henry Pelham-Clinton, 5th Duke of Newcastle, English politician (d. 1864) 1813 – Richard Wagner, German composer (d. 1883) 1814 – Amalia Lindegren, Swedish painter (d. 1891) 1820 – Alexander Fesca, German pianist and composer (d. 1849) 1828 – Albrecht von Graefe, German ophthalmologist and academic (d. 1870) 1831 – Henry Vandyke Carter, English anatomist and surgeon (d. 1897) 1833 – Félix Bracquemond, French painter and etcher (d. 1914) 1834 – Niwa Nagakuni, Japanese daimyo (d. 1904) 1837 – Guillaume Fouace, French painter (d. 1895) 1841 – Hamilton Macallum, Scottish painter (d. 1896) 1841 – Catulle Mendès, French poet, author, and playwright (d. 1909) 1844 – Mary Cassatt, American painter and educator (d. 1926) 1846 – Rita Cetina Gutiérrez, Mexican poet, educator, and activist (d. 1908) 1848 – Fritz von Uhde, German painter and educator (d. 1911) 1849 – Aston Webb, English architect and academic (d. 1930) 1850 – Johann Schrammel, Austrian composer (d. 1893) 1850 – Hildegard Thorell, Swedish painter (d. 1930) 1852 – Émile Sauret, French violinist and composer (d. 1920) 1852 – Augustine Podmore Williams, English sailor (d. 1916) 1858 – Belmiro de Almeida, Brazilian painter, illustrator, sculptor (d. 1935) 1858 – Marion Spielmann, British Victorian art critic and author (d. 1948) 1859 – Arthur Conan Doyle, British writer (d. 1930) 1859 – Tsubouchi Shōyō, Japanese author, playwright, and educator (d. 1935) 1864 – Willy Stöwer, German author and illustrator (d. 1931) 1865 – Enric Morera i Viura, Spanish trumpet player, violinist, composer (d. 1942) 1867 – Julio Nakpil, Filipino composer and general (d. 1960) 1867 – Augusto Valli, Italian realist painter (d. 1945) 1868 – Augusto Pestana, Brazilian engineer and politician (d. 1934) 1871 – Harold Nelson, English illustrator and engraver (d. 1948) 1874 – Daniel François Malan, South African clergyman and politician, 5th Prime Minister of South Africa (d. 1959) 1876 – Julius Klinger, Austrian painter and illustrator (d. 1942) 1879 – Warwick Armstrong, Australian cricketer and journalist (d. 1947) 1879 – Jean Cras, French admiral and composer (d. 1932) 1879 – Symon Petliura, Ukrainian statesman and independence leader (d. 1926) 1879 – Jack White, Irish trade unionist and army organizer (d. 1946) 1880 – Francis de Miomandre, French author and translator (d. 1959) 1884 – Georges Chennevière, French poet and playwright (d. 1927) 1885 – Giacomo Matteotti, Italian lawyer and politician (d. 1924) 1885 – Kansuke Naka, Japanese novelist (d. 1965) 1885 – Louis Rivier, Swiss painter and stained glass artist (d. 1963) 1885 – Soemu Toyoda, Japanese admiral (d. 1957) 1887 – Arthur Cravan, Swiss-born pugilist and poet (d. 1918) 1887 – Wilhelm Kaisen, German politician (d. 1979) 1891 – Johannes R. Becher, German politician, novelist, and poet (d. 1958) 1891 – Eddie Edwards, American baseball player and trombonist (d. 1963) 1892 – William Roy Hodgson, Australian soldier, politician, diplomat (d. 1958) 1894 – Friedrich Pollock, German sociologist and philosopher (d. 1970) 1897 – Marcelle Meyer, French pianist (d. 1958) 1897 – Robert Neumann, German and English-speaking author (d. 1975) 1898 – Rito Selvaggi, Italian pianist, composer, conductor, poet (d. 1972) 1899 – Binnie Hale, English actress, singer and dancer (d. 1984) 1900 – Herbert A. Wagner, Austrian scientist (d. 1982) 1901 – Maurice J. Tobin, American politician, 6th United States Secretary of Labor (d. 1953) 1902 – Al Simmons, American baseball player and coach (d. 1956) 1903 – Yves Rocard, French physicist and academic (d. 1992) 1903 – P. J. Wolfson, American writer and screenwriter (d. 1979) 1904 – Uno Lamm, Swedish electrical engineer and inventor (d. 1989) 1905 – Bodo von Borries, German physicist and academic, co-invented the electron microscope (d. 1956) 1905 – Tom Driberg, British politician (d. 1976) 1907 – Hergé, Belgian author and illustrator (d. 1983) 1907 – Eugène Claudius-Petit, French politician (d. 1989) 1907 – Laurence Olivier, English actor, director, producer (d. 1989) 1908 – Frank Baker, English author and screenwriter (d. 1982) 1908 – Rattana Pestonji, Thai director, producer, screenwriter, cinematographer (d. 1970) 1908 – Horton Smith. American golfer and captain (d. 1963) 1909 – Margaret Mee, English illustrator and educator (d. 1988) 1911 – Minoru Kawabata, Japanese-American painter and academic (d. 2001) 1911 – Anatol Rapoport, Russian-American psychologist and academic (d. 2007) 1912 – Herbert C. Brown, English-American chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) 1913 – Rafael Gil, Spanish director and screenwriter (d. 1986) 1913 – William Hawthorne, English engineer and academic (d. 2011) 1913 – Dominique Rolin, Belgian author (d. 2012) 1914 – Rudi Bass, Austrian graphic artist (d. 2011) 1914 – Max Kohnstamm, Dutch historian and diplomat (d. 2010) 1914 – Vance Packard, American journalist and author (d. 1996) 1914 – Sun Ra, American pianist, composer, bandleader, poet (d. 1993) 1914 – Edward Arthur Thompson, Irish historian and author (d. 1994) 1916 – William C. Brown, American engineer (d. 1999) 1917 – George Aratani, American businessman and philanthropist (d. 2013) 1917 – Jean-Louis Curtis, French author (d. 1995) 1917 – Georg Tintner, Austrian-Canadian conductor and composer (d. 1999) 1919 – Paul Vanden Boeynants, Belgian businessman and politician, 55th Prime Minister of Belgium (d. 2001) 1920 – Thomas Gold, Austrian-American astrophysicist and academic (d. 2004) 1922 – Quinn Martin, American screenwriter and producer (d. 1987) 1922 – Jacques Poitrenaud, French director and actor (d. 2005) 1922 – John Rowe Townsend, English author and scholar (d. 2014) 1923 – Faye Adams, American rhythm and blues singer 1924 – Charles Aznavour, French-Armenian singer-songwriter and actor 1924 – Cuddly Dudley, English rock and roll singer (d. 2011) 1925 – Jean Tinguely, Swiss painter and sculptor (d. 1991) 1926 – Ramanlal Joshi, Indian literary critic (d. 2006) 1927 – Michael Constantine, American actor 1927 – Peter Matthiessen, American novelist, short story writer, editor, co-founded The Paris Review (d. 2014) 1927 – George Andrew Olah, Hungarian-American chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1928 – Serge Doubrovsky, French theorist and author 1928 – John Mackenzie, Scottish director and producer (d. 2011) 1928 – T. Boone Pickens, American businessman 1929 – Ahmed Fouad Negm, Egyptian poet (d. 2013) 1930 – Kenny Ball, English trumpet player and bandleader (d. 2013) 1930 – Marisol Escobar, French-American sculptor 1930 – Harvey Milk, American lieutenant and politician (d. 1978) 1932 – Robert Spitzer, American psychiatrist and academic (d. 2015) 1933 – Chen Jingrun, Chinese mathematician and academic (d. 1996) 1933 – Gamaliel Onosode, Nigerian businessman and politician (d. 2015) 1934 – Don Cupitt, English priest, philosopher, and theologian 1934 – Peter Nero, American pianist and conductor 1935 – Leonardo Del Vecchio, Italian businessman 1935 – Louis Marriott, Jamaican actor, director, and screenwriter 1935 – Desmond Seward, English historian and author 1936 – George H. Heilmeier, American engineer (d. 2014) 1936 – M. Scott Peck, American psychiatrist and author (d. 2005) 1937 – Facundo Cabral, Argentinian singer-songwriter (d. 2011) 1937 – Guy Marchand, French actor 1938 – Richard Benjamin, American actor and director 1938 – Dieter Dengler, German-American aviator 1938 – Susan Strasberg, American actress (d. 1999) 1939 – Paul Winfield, American actor (d. 2004) 1940 – Kieth Merrill, American filmmaker 1940 – Michael Sarrazin, Canadian actor (d. 2011) 1940 – Bernard Shaw, American journalist 1941 – Menzies Campbell, Scottish sprinter and politician 1942 – Ted Kaczynski, American academic and mathematician turned anarchist and serial murderer (Unabomber) 1942 – Barbara Parkins, Canadian actress 1943 – David Bernstein, English businessman 1943 – Tommy John, American baseball player and manager 1943 – Gesine Schwan, German political scientist and academic 1943 – Betty Williams, Northern Irish peace activist, Nobel Prize laureate 1944 – Vaiko, Indian politician 1944 – Lynn Barber, English journalist 1944 – John Flanagan, Australian fantasy author 1946 – George Best, Northern Irish footballer and manager (d. 2005) 1946 – Michael Green, English physicist and academic 1946 – Howard Kendall, English footballer and manager (d. 2015) 1947 – Mohamed Hashish, Egyptian-born research scientist 1947 – Franz Koglmann, Austrian jazz composer 1948 – Tomás Sánchez, Cuban painter and engraver 1948 – Nedumudi Venu, Indian actor and screenwriter 1949 – Cheryl Campbell, English actress 1949 – Valentin Inzko, Austrian diplomat 1950 – Alekos Alavanos, Greek lawyer and politician 1950 – Irène Frain, French novelist and journalist 1950 – Bernie Taupin, English singer-songwriter and poet 1950 – Bill Whelan, Irish keyboard player, songwriter, and producer 1953 – Peter Bazalgette, English television producer 1953 – Roger Bellon, French composer 1953 – François Bon, French writer 1953 – Cha Bum-kun, South Korean footballer and manager 1953 – Paul Mariner, English footballer, coach, and manager 1954 – Shuji Nakamura, Japanese-American physicist and engineer, Nobel Prize laureate 1955 – Jerry Dammers, Indian-English keyboard player and songwriter 1955 – Iva Davies, Australian singer-songwriter, guitarist, producer 1957 – Shinji Morisue, Japanese gymnast 1957 – Lisa Murkowski, American lawyer and politician 1957 – Natasha Shneider, Russian musician (d. 2008) 1959 – David Blatt, American-Israeli basketball player and coach 1959 – Morrissey, English singer-songwriter and performer 1959 – Kwak Jae-yong, South Korean director and screenwriter 1959 – Mehbooba Mufti, Indian politician 1959 – Jon Sopel, English journalist 1960 – Hideaki Anno, Japanese animator, director, and screenwriter 1961 – Sumaira Abdulali, Indian environmentalist 1962 – Brian Pillman, American football player and wrestler (d. 1997) 1962 – Andrew Raftery, American printer and engraver 1962 – Hannah Mary Rothschild, English director and producer 1963 – Andrej Blatnik, Slovene author and academic 1964 – Mark Christopher Lawrence, American actor and producer 1964 – Maya Usova, Russian figure skater 1965 – Jay Carney, American journalist, 29th White House Press Secretary 1966 – Johnny Gill, American singer-songwriter and producer 1966 – José Mesa, Dominican-American baseball player 1966 – Wang Xiaoshuai, Chinese director and screenwriter 1968 – Ma Jun, Chinese environmentalist and journalist 1968 – Graham Linehan, Irish comedian, actor, and author 1968 – Karen Lord, Barbadian author 1968 – Simon Rumley, English director and screenwriter 1969 – Cathy McMorris Rodgers, American lawyer and politician 1970 – Naomi Campbell, English model 1970 – Pedro Diniz, Brazilian race car driver 1970 – Nadia Khan, Pakistani actress and producer 1971 – Raimund Marasigan, Filipino rock musician 1972 – Andrus Aug, Estonian cyclist 1972 – Max Brooks, American author and screenwriter 1972 – Alison Eastwood, American actress 1972 – Jaouad Gharib, Moroccan runner 1972 – Joana Preiss, French actress 1973 – Madhureeta Anand, Indian director, producer, screenwriter 1973 – Donell Jones, American singer-songwriter and producer 1973 – Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Danish actor 1973 – Danny Tiatto, Australian footballer 1974 – Sean Gunn, American actor and screenwriter 1974 – Garba Lawal, Nigerian footballer 1974 – Henrietta Ónodi, Hungarian Olympic gymnast 1974 – Arseniy Yatsenyuk, Ukrainian politician 1975 – Salva Ballesta, Spanish footballer and manager 1975 – Tracy Brookshaw, Canadian-American wrestler and referee 1975 – Cole Hauser, American actor 1976 – Cheyenne Carron, French film director, screenwriter, producer 1976 – Daniel Erlandsson, Swedish drummer 1976 – Christian Vande Velde, American cyclist 1977 – Dré Bly, American football player 1977 – Pat Smullen, Irish jockey 1978 – Ginnifer Goodwin, American actress 1978 – Katie Price, English model, businesswoman, and author 1979 – Delfine Bafort, Belgian fashion model and actress 1979 – Vivian Green, American R&B singer-songwriter 1979 – Maggie Q, American actress 1981 – Daniel Bryan, American wrestler 1981 – Eric Butorac, American tennis player 1981 – Juan Carlo Calma, Filipino visual artist and architect 1981 – Bassel Khartabil, Syrian computer programmer and engineer 1981 – Jürgen Melzer, Austrian tennis player 1982 – Erin McNaught, Australian model and actress 1982 – Apolo Ohno, American speed skater 1982 – Hong Yong-jo, North Korean footballer 1982 – Kim Mu-yeol, South Korean actor 1983 – John Hopkins, American motorcycle racer 1983 – Natasha Kai, American soccer player and Olympic medalist 1984 – Irmena Chichikova, Bulgarian actress 1984 – Karoline Herfurth, German actress 1984 – Didier Ya Konan, Ivorian footballer 1984 – Dustin Moskovitz, American entrepreneur, co-founder of Facebook 1984 – Keita Nakamura, Japanese mixed martial artist 1985 – Tranquillo Barnetta, Swiss footballer 1985 – Mauro Boselli, Argentinian footballer 1985 – Tao Okamoto, Japanese model and actress 1986 – Julian Edelman, American football player 1986 – Matt Jarvis, English footballer 1986 – Thanduyise Khuboni, South African footballer 1986 – Tatiana Volosozhar, Russian figure skater 1987 – Mikhail Aleshin, Russian racing driver 1987 – Novak Djokovic, Serbian tennis player 1987 – Vladimir Granat, Russian footballer 1987 – Andrew Lauterstein, Australian Olympic swimmer 1987 – Arturo Vidal, Chilean footballer 1988 – Chase Budinger, American basketball player 1988 – Heida Reed, Icelandic-British actress 1989 – Aurora Ruffino, Italian actress 1990 – Wyatt Roy, Australian politician 1991 – Kyle Bartley, English footballer 1991 – Joel Obi, Nigerian footballer Deaths 192 – Dong Zhuo, Chinese warlord and politician (b. 138) 337 – Constantine the Great, Roman emperor (b. 272) 748 – Empress Genshō of Japan (b. 683) 1068 – Emperor Go-Reizei of Japan (b. 1025) 1455 – Edmund Beaufort, 2nd Duke of Somerset, English commander (b. 1406) 1455 – Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland, English commander (b. 1393) 1457 – Rita of Cascia, Italian nun and saint (b. 1381) 1490 – Edmund Grey, 1st Earl of Kent, English administrator, nobleman and magnate (b. 1416) 1538 – John Forest, English friar and martyr (b. 1471) 1540 – Francesco Guicciardini, Italian historian and politician (b. 1483) 1553 – Giovanni Bernardi, Italian sculptor and engraver (b. 1495) 1602 – Renata of Lorraine (b. 1544) 1609 – Pieter Willemsz. Verhoeff, Dutch captain (b. 1573) 1666 – Gaspar Schott, German physicist and mathematician (b. 1608) 1667 – Pope Alexander VII (b. 1599) 1745 – François-Marie, 1st duc de Broglie, French general (b. 1671) 1760 – Baal Shem Tov, Polish rabbi and author (b. 1700) 1772 – Durastante Natalucci, Italian historian and academic (b. 1687) 1795 – Ewald Friedrich von Hertzberg, Prussian politician, Foreign Minister of Prussia (b. 1725) 1802 – Martha Washington, American wife of George Washington, 1st First Lady of the United States (b. 1731) 1851 – Mordecai Manuel Noah, American journalist and diplomat (b. 1755) 1859 – Ferdinand II of the Two Sicilies (b. 1810) 1861 – Thornsbury Bailey Brown, American soldier (b. 1829) 1868 – Julius Plücker, German mathematician and physicist (b. 1801) 1885 – Victor Hugo, French novelist, poet, and playwright (b. 1802) 1901 – Gaetano Bresci, Italian-American anarchist, assassin of Umberto I of Italy (b. 1869) 1910 – Jules Renard, French author and playwright (b. 1864) 1932 – Augusta, Lady Gregory, Irish playwright, co-founded the Abbey Theatre (b. 1852) 1933 – Tsengeltiin Jigjidjav, Mongolian politician, 10th Prime Minister of Mongolia (b. 1894) 1938 – William Glackens, American painter and illustrator (b. 1870) 1939 – Ernst Toller, German playwright and author (b. 1893) 1939 – Jiří Mahen, Czech author and playwright (b. 1882) 1954 – Chief Bender, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1884) 1965 – Christopher Stone, English radio host (b. 1882) 1966 – Tom Goddard, English cricketer (b. 1900) 1967 – Langston Hughes, American poet, novelist, playwright (b. 1902) 1972 – Cecil Day-Lewis, Irish-English poet and author (b. 1904) 1972 – Margaret Rutherford, English actress (b. 1892) 1975 – Lefty Grove, American baseball player (b. 1900) 1975 – Torben Meyer, Danish actor (b. 1884) 1982 – Cevdet Sunay, Turkish general and politician, 5th President of Turkey (b. 1899) 1983 – Albert Claude, Belgian biologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1899) 1985 – Wolfgang Reitherman, German-American animator, director, and producer (b. 1909) 1986 – Umar al-Tilmisani, Egyptian religious leader 1988 – Giorgio Almirante, Italian journalist and politician (b. 1914) 1989 – Steven De Groote, South African pianist and educator (b. 1953) 1990 – Rocky Graziano, American boxer and actor (b. 1922) 1991 – Shripad Amrit Dange, Indian lawyer and politician (b. 1899) 1991 – Stan Mortensen, English footballer and manager (b. 1921) 1992 – Zellig Harris, American linguist and academic (b. 1909) 1993 – Mieczysław Horszowski, Polish-American pianist and composer (b. 1892) 1997 – Alfred Hershey, American biochemist and geneticist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1908) 1998 – John Derek, American actor, director, and photographer (b. 1926) 1998 – José Enrique Moyal, Israeli physicist and engineer (b. 1910) 2000 – Davie Fulton, Canadian lawyer, judge, and politician (b. 1916) 2004 – Mikhail Voronin, Russian gymnast (b. 1945) 2005 – Charilaos Florakis, Greek politician (b. 1914) 2005 – Julia Randall, American poet and academic (b. 1924) 2005 – Thurl Ravenscroft, American voice actor and singer (b. 1914) 2006 – Lee Jong-wook, South Korean physician and diplomat (b. 1945) 2007 – Pemba Doma Sherpa, Nepalese mountaineer (b. 1970) 2008 – Robert Asprin, American soldier and author (b. 1946) 2010 – Martin Gardner, American mathematician, cryptographer, and author (b. 1914) 2010 – Lwandile Zwelenkosi Matanzima, South African clan leader (b. 1970) 2011 – Joseph Brooks, American director, producer, screenwriter, and composer (b. 1938) 2012 – Muzafar Bhutto, Pakistani politician (b. 1970) 2012 – Wesley A. Brown, American lieutenant and engineer (b. 1927) 2012 – Janet Carroll, American actress and singer (b. 1940) 2012 – Shiu-Ying Hu, Chinese botanist and academic (b. 1910) 2012 – Flinder Anderson Khonglam, Indian physician and politician, 18th Chief Minister of Meghalaya (b. 1945) 2012 – Dave Mann, American-Canadian football player (b. 1932) 2013 – Bill Austin, American football player and coach (b. 1928) 2013 – Mick McManus, English wrestler (b. 1920) 2013 – Sigurd Ottovich Schmidt, Russian historian and ethnographer (b. 1922) 2015 – Marques Haynes, American basketball player and coach (b. 1926) 2015 – Vladimir Katriuk, Ukrainian-Canadian SS officer (b. 1921) 2016 – Velimir "Bata" Živojinović, Serbian actor and politician (b. 1933) Holidays and observances Abolition Day (Martinique) Christian feast day: Castus and Emilius Fulk Humilita Michael Hồ Đình Hy (one of Vietnamese Martyrs) Quiteria Rita of Cascia Romanus of Subiaco May 22 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Harvey Milk Day (California) International Day for Biological Diversity (International) United States National Maritime Day National Sovereignty Day (Haiti) Republic Day (Sri Lanka) Translation of the Relics of Saint Nicholas from Myra to Bari (Ukraine) Unity Day (Yemen), celebrates the unification of North and South Yemen into the Republic of Yemen in 1990. World Goth Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to May 22. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day Category:Days of the year Category:May